


Appropriate Bribes for Unorthodox Potions Ingredients

by Zirconium40



Series: A Snarry Smutcation [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Belly Dancing, Bondage, Bottom Severus Snape, Bribery, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Experimental Potions, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sounding, Spanking, Top Harry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirconium40/pseuds/Zirconium40
Summary: Harry was working in his office, minding his own business, when his husband comes storming in and demands he jerk off in this cup. For Reasons. Well then.





	Appropriate Bribes for Unorthodox Potions Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

> So in one of my comments for the previous story I said this installment would likely be shorter. Apparently I lied.

Harry looked up as his husband strolled out of their bedroom proper and into the lounge area of their suite. The older man's skin was still a little damp and flushed from his shower, and wet inky strands were pinned up off his neck by a clip, likely so the locks didn't soak the silk fabric draping over broad shoulders. Quite pleased, Harry admired how well the beautiful sleeping kimono looked on the older man, having brought it home as a present from his most recent trip to Japan. The base colour of the robe was primarily a solid black, with subtle geometric blocks of dark plum and navy blue. There was a pattern of bright white lotus blossoms printed on the silk, and all together the kimono complimented the dark wizards colouration quite well, making his pale skin glow. Severus hadn't bothered to belt the covering closed, and the green-eyed wizard was awarded a visual treat in the full frontal view of pale, nude flesh framed by the dark silk. A flaccid cock swayed against a hanging ball sack and mesmerized the younger man as it rocked with each gliding step.

With a sigh of regret, the grey wizard refocused his gaze back up to his husbands face, grinning at the narrow eyed glare he received at his blatant ogling. "Hello handsome. I had the elves send up tea and breakfast, well lunch actually, as it's almost noon. Come join me love."

Standing quickly, Harry pulled out a chair, earning an eye roll in response, and then carefully pushed it in as his lover was seated. Lingering for just a moment, the grey wizard made sure the other man got a very good eyeful of the pale blue penis pouch g-string he'd selected for his lunch attire. Satisfied with the sight onyx eyes narrowing and growing impossibly more black in arousal, the gryffindor retook his seat beside the older man. 

An actual snarling growl of fury filled the air as the potion master held his arm aloft in an aborted motion to retrieve his perfectly prepared cup of tea. A dark, menacing glare shifted from the mug to his sadisticly grinning husband, and his ire grew. "What, is this." It wasn't a question, it was a demand made in the face of an answer he already knew. 

"Ah yes, I was testing your hypothesis. As you can see, I've clearing proven that this scrap of lace is in fact large enough to be used as a doily. It's not surprising really, you are rather generously proportioned and it had to be big enough to cover you." The cocky leer was enough to shoot the potioneer passed his usual fiery outburst and straight into a cold, sharp vengeance. Pushing back from the table, the dark wizard stood, turned to his husband and locked eyes. Without breaking his gaze, the slytherin calmly grasped the tea cup and brought it up for a sip. Just as calmly, he set the cup back on the table, but to the side of the black lace thong arranged on the table as a coaster. Daintily picking up the offensive garment, the potioneer leane over and stepped into it, slowly drawing it up his legs as sensually as possible, never looking away. Dextrous fingers gently arranged the dark wizards genitals in the pocket of lace, and then traced along the waist band before disappearing back behind, presumably to adjust the string up properly between the rounded globes. The action had pulled the sides of the robe back so Harry had an excellent view of the lace encased bulge, narrow hips, and the slight softness of the older man's belly. The slight tugs on the thong in the back stretched the front out to further define the genitals inside.

Finished his adjustments, the potion masters hands came forward again, began to softly stroke up his thighs, tracing over the lace and giving it a few strokes. Eyes growing darker in anticipation, Severus continued to trail his fingers tips up over his stomach and ribs, then moved slightly inwards to pass over and tweak pert nipples. Pinching the dark silk between those long fingers, the older man tugged as if he was moving to let the kimono slide off his shoulders and to the floor. Harry leaned forward in anticipation, ready to get a real good look at his husband in nothing but the black lace thong, following the dark wizards movements as he began to lift the edges up... and then swiftly drew them across his body to be tightly belted closed. Completely abandoning his earlier seductive movements, the potioneer dropped into his chair, threw one leg over the other, picked up his tea and the newspaper from the table and then promptly ignored his husband with vicious satisfaction.

Whining in pained disappointment, the green-eyed wizard flopped back in his chair with a pout. "My husband is so cruel to me!" 

"Yes well, contemptuous flobberworms deserve some cruelty for their filthy and annoying habits. You're lucky I didn't crush you to squeeze out your juices and use them as potion ingredients." Came the disdainful sniff. 

"I don't know about that sweetheart, I'm usually getting quite lucky when you squeeze out my juices." Harry returned with a cheerful smile, pout leaving with good humour, reaching out to pull one of the lunch trays under stasis towards him. Severus couldn't stop himself from twisting his head to level another disdainful sneer, though said look was quickly broken by an odd, thoughtful expression that dissapeared before the younger man could see it. 

Pushing the other lunch tray towards his husband with a pointed look, Harry returned to his own meal, unbothered by the others wizard's equally pointed glower. Distracted from their abnormal flirting by an intense hunger as the stasis charms ended and the appetizing scents were released, the two men started in on their meal. The house elves had done a magnificent job as usual, offering a thick creamy potato bacon soup that was accompanied by a roast beef sandwich on fresh crusty bread. As their bellies were filled an easy conversation started, consisting mainly of the dark wizards scathing commentary on the various articles in the Prophet and Harry's laughter in response.

"So. I've been thinking, don't give me that look handsome, about our overall plans for the rest of our holiday. I know you wanted to spend a week at the Peverell villa, but I had a few ideas for the rest of our time." Harry verbally prodded his lover. 

"I suppose I could hear your proposal out." Though Severus kept his tone as reluctantly indulgent, he was actually quite curious. Other than his request for a week in their Mediterranean home, he had left everything else up to Harry quite happily. If Harry was actually seeking out his opinion when he'd already consented to whatever plans were made, then the potioneer knew his husband had an idea that was going to push him right up to the edge of his limits. However, Harry had never steered him far passed those limits so the dark wizard wasn't actually all that concerned. Actually, it could be more likely that the hesitance stemmed from Harry believing his plan was too geared towards his own desires instead of Severus'. Disdainful, but reluctantly charmed was the slytherin's usual reaction to his husbands more gryffindor tendencies, and this time was no different. 

"You know I met up with Kuroshiki on my last trip to Japan, right? Well, he is one of the owners of Heaven of Pleasure. I told him about our vacation, and our twelve year anniversary, and he made one of the private villas available for our use for a month." The words were spoken slowly and in a manner that was obviously forced nonchalance. 

It was rather embarassing for the potion master, and he would never admit to the occurrence out loud, but his brain completely blanked out in stunned silence. Heaven of Pleasure was an island resort between Japan and New Zealand, created about 750 years earlier by a coalition of magical species. Most non-human races were more sexually liberated than humans, and much more tolerant of the different cultures, instincts, and habits that could be found amongst the higher-thinking beings on Earth. They were also largely at odds with the human race through-out history and it was only in the last 75 years that select wizards and in-the-know No-Maj's were invited to visit the island, and no one from the less socially progressive British Isles had been welcomed. It wasn't even considered a distant possibility until Harry had bamboozled and manipulated the British magical population into mass social reform over the last 15 years.

Heaven of Pleasure was a hedonistic paradise, it was a sex resort of the highest caliber, and catered to every kink and desire in imagination. It was commonplace to walk completely nude down the street, stop in the middle of the road, bend your partner of choice over, and shag them stupid for all to see. Of course there were many rules and regulations, magically enforced to ensure people's consent and safety, and some types of acts were restricted to specific districts, but overall, it was a 24/7 orgy, both sexual and sensual. It was a haven of lust and gluttony filled with high class food, drinks, and entertainment of all kinds. It was the exact kind of place two kinky bastards like the could truly let loose and enjoy their vacation.

"We wouldn't have to stay all four weeks if we didn't want to of course, but I think at least two weeks should be doable? Severus? Beautiful? Can you at least breath for me? Maybe blink if you're feeling generous? Sev?" Touching the dark wizard's frozen form seemed to shock him into drawing in a deep breath and blinking rapidly back to reality. 

"Merlin Harry! Don't be foolish, if we have four weeks available then we are going for four weeks! Why would your pea brain think otherwise?!" Sputtered out the potioneer. 

"Excellent! No worries then. We'll finish out our first week here, spend the second week at our villa, and then the four weeks after at the resort. The final two weeks can be spread between our villa again and here. Now, I have some programming, spell work, and video editing to do and I imagine you want to brew in your lab for a while. We will reconvene for dinner on the covered patio. We're supposed to get a big thunderstorm this evening and I know how much you love to watch one roll in over the field. Maybe after we can spend some time in the Playground. See you later Love, I'll be in my office or my workshop." Sweeping out of the room after stealing a kiss from the stunned dark wizard, Harry escaped their suite before his husband could rally himself for an interrogation. 

With an irritated huff, the potion master abandoned the last two bites of his lunch to dress and depart for his lab. He had some potions to brew and a husbands dodgy behaviour to brood over. If he could get his latest experimental potion to work, maybe he could bribe his husband with it for a straight answer. 

 

Several hours later saw a swiftly moving figure sweep into the grey wizards study in a billow of black cloth. "Husband, I require your assistance."

"Sure gorgeous, just let me finish this train of thought." In an effort to not break his concentration and finish the arithmantic calculation for his new runic array, Harry hadn't even looked up from his parchment and thus missed the devious smirk that briefly graced the potioneer's thin lips. 

"I need you to ejaculate into this cup." The dark wizard informed helpfully. 

The pen scratching on the parchment froze, and then the younger man sighed, threw down the writing instrument and looked up at his lover with a wryly amused smile. "Well seeing as the train in question has now not only derailed but crashed and exploded in a fiery mess, why don't you give me a few more details Love." 

"I don't think more details are necessary. I need you to jerk off in this container. The sample has to be uncontaminated so you will have to do it yourself." The older man dismissed with a gesture and placed an empty glass jar on the large desk. 

"Hmmmm. Is that so? Well I think I at least need to know what you've prepared to offer me in exchange." Harry grinned and leaned back in his chair, eyes intently locked onto his husband's. 

"What makes you think I prepared something? You're my husband, don't you want to assist me?" Snarked the standing figure. 

"There's a few things sweetheart. First, you are not a stupid man in any way, shape, or form, and so you have a plan worked out to convince, likely bribery. Second, you're a Slytherin, so you have 6 different back-up plans that involve various ways to manipulate me if bribery doesn't work. Third, you definitely need something to convince me to give you a semen sample for what is obviously an experimental potion without grilling you for details on said potion. Fourth, you're feet are bare and you're wearing your regular robes, not your experimental potion protection robes. If you've just come from the lab you'd have your shoes and specialty robe on. You've stopped somewhere on your way here that involved you undressing and then redressing. You also have no plans to go directly back to your lab or you would at least have your boots and robe with you. The question handsome, is what kind of bribe you're hiding under those robes and if it's worth my cooperation?" By the second point Harry had leaned forward, resting his chin on folded hands and smoldering darkly up at his obviously aroused husband.

Blush staining his cheeks, the older man looked down and to the side, tilting his head to expose his throat. He placed a box pulled from the expandable pocket in his robes on the desk, gaze still averted. "I thought I could first provide you a show while you produce the sample. After, I have brought some items that may please you to use on me." 

Instantly, Harry knew he would be getting his bribe from his sub. Severus' change in posture and speech was part of the system the couple had developed over the years to initiate a scene without prior discussion. If the one receiving the invitation, in this case Harry, was receptive, there was a certain type of response that would signal the start of the scene. There were also planned responses for when the scene was to be postponed, or if further discussion had to occur first. A quick peak inside the box gave the green-eyed dom his answer. "A show from you is always welcome Beloved, and it would please me greatly to use these items on you after. You'll be good for me won't you Precious?" 

"Yes Sir. I will be very good for you Sir." A visible release of tension that hadn't actually been apparent before signalled the shift of his husband to his submissive. 

"Good, very good. Tell me your safewords." Harry allowed himself an internal scolding for the length of time it took his sub to say red, yellow, and green. He should have been the one offering this to Severus instead of him needing to come and ask, in his own way that is. It was obvious that his husband had been feeling unbalanced, the softening edges between the two parts of the older man's personality had become rigid in a way they hadn't in years. Last night and this morning was a strengthening in their relationship as husbands. The dark wizard was now seeking reassurance in their roles as dominant and submissive. It had gotten much better over the years, but occasionally the divide the slytherin had developed in his sense of self still reared it's head to trip them up. To Harry, Severus was Severus, the man he loved and adored whether he was acting as his husband or his sub. There was no mental divide for the younger man as their sometimes was for the elder. Though it actually hadn't caused an issue in years, as the dark wizard had mainly reconciled his two aspects of self, Harry felt he should have still been vigilant about the issue. There was no use obsessing over it now, what was done was done. It was time to take care of his Beloved. "Disrobe."

The sub stood in the middle of the room, facing the desk his dom was still seated behind. Long calloused fingers efficiently unclasped the fastenings of the black robe. When he was finished, a small shrug had the dark fabric slowly sliding off broad shoulders, and then down lean arms to puddle on the floor. Glorious, was the only thought that entered the seated man's mind. Severus had donned one of the outfits Harry had created for him a few years ago, right after the green-eyed man's birthday where the potioneer had surprised his husband with the results of his secret dance lessons. Having picked up several eccentric hobbies, the grey wizard had taken to pole dancing as a form of exercise, as well as a way to perform for his Love. Inspired, Severus, under very heavy disguise, had taken belly dancing lessons as a gift for his husband, performing only after said man had been sworn to secrecy. 

A string of silver medallions were wrapped around narrow hips as a belt, and several thin chains draped down, or looped from it in a suggestion of a skirt. Small, blue precious stones were sparsely spaced along the various chains to provide a visual draw. The centre medallion in the front was directly hooked into a silver bangle at the root of the potioneer's hard cock. A number of thin chains looped from the metal ring and hooked in draping archs to the 3 bands of silver evenly spaced along the length of the shaft. From each band hung a small sapphire, that bounced and jangled at the slightest movement, pulling the eye to the rigid staff. Another thin chain was wrapped around the potion masters hips, about half an inch above the medallion belt. In the middle of the chain, another gem dangled, and from it another delicate chain was linked to run up the entire length of a pale torso to clasp onto the artful array of chains, bangles, sapphires,and medallions arranged around a slender throat. Tightly pinching each perky nipple was a tiny silver clamp that had a blue gem swinging freely from it. Silver bangles around each bicep and wrist were adorned with yet more precious stones and linked by more fragile chains. At a small gesture, the sub gracefully turned, presenting an unobstructed view of his back. The largest sapphire yet was dangling from the centre of the medallion belt, directly pointing to the location of the tight pucker concealed between two fleshy globes. 

"Beautiful. My sub is so pretty, so good for dressing up for me. Are you going to dance baby? Roll your hips and shake your delicious arse for me. My Beloved knows just how to please me, how to make me come without ever touching me. Go ahead precious, show how good you can dance for your Dom." A slow sensual song began to play from the tech-wizards M-computer at a thought, and he pulled his chair in front of the desk before retaking his seat. Pulling his cock and balls out from the penis pocket of his g-string, Harry made sure the glass container was easily in reach and the open silk kimono he had donned while working was not obstructing anything. Pleased with his arrangment, the green-eyed wizard spread his legs open, braced his feet on the floor, and started palming the half hard cock exposed to the air. He leaned back and was ready to enjoy his private show. 

A pop of hips to the beat of the music sent chains swinging and clacking, the plump arse cheeks rippled enticingly at each movement. Soon the popping was joined by a rolling motion that seemed to extend through the submissive's whole body, the cheeks now bouncing up and down as well as jiggling. Severus had gotten very good at this dance over the years, knowing exactly how to move to produce a graceful, artful display that was so blatantly lewd it had his Dom hard and leaking in a couple seconds. Turning so his front was now on display, the potioneer worked in sensual arm movements and precise abdominal motions that mesmerized the grey wizard. Sway back and forth, sometimes whipping around in a circle with a particular hip thrust, the submissive's cock also danced, blue gems bouncing around and a few spots of precome splattering the room. Arms out to the side, the potioneer shook his chest, the weighted gems on the nipple clamps violently tossing around, yanking on abused nipples and encouraging more semen to leak out the tip of the swinging dick. 

Harry was fisting his dick quickly now. He was originally thinking of prolonging the show as much as possible, but now he just wanted to get Severus his sample so he could run his sub through his paces. Several minutes passed by, sweat building on the dark wizards skin and his dancing becoming violent as his own desperate arousal grew in intensity. Bouncing arse facing the dom jerking off in his chair, the submissive widened his stance, bent from his hips at a 90° angle to fully display the view, and rapidly popped his hips in an almost impossible manner. Fleshy globes were swinging so hard and fast they looked like they were vibrating, and the flushed entrance between them was easily glimpsed, the head of a plug buried inside the puckered opening now visible. That was enough. 

Balls drawing up tight, Harry's cock exploded, shooting come straight into the ready glass jar so hard it splattered up to spray on the sides. Milking his cock to get the last few drops out, the green-eyed man never looked away from the dancing figure. The sub had eased back into the smooth sensual movements he had started with, knowing he was not to stop his dance until ordered to by his Sir. Screwing the lid on tightly and activating the runes inscribed in it to preserve and prevent contamination of the sample, the grey wizard banished the container to a table on the far side of the room. Harry just continued to watch his sub dance for a time, enjoying the need twisting the older man's face as his bright red cock was stimulated with every movement. Eventually the younger man halted his sub's movements and beckoned him forward to kneel between his legs. 

Dropping to his knees, Severus treated the tech-wizard to the beautiful sight of his flushed and panting sub, desperate for release, kneeling at his feet. "You did so well for me baby. My Sub did such a pretty dance, was so good for me. Now, I think you should put my cock in your mouth, suckle it for me, hold it in your mouth to keep it warm. If you're really good, you can get me hard again, and I can give you a treat as your reward. Good Beloved, take me deep and hold me in your mouth." Looking at the thin lips stretched out around the base of shaft, feeling the little suckling movements that sent his dick twitching in the back of the sub's throat, Harry knew he was the fucking luckiest man on Earth; anyone who thought otherwise was to be pitied for their obviously impaired mental facilities.

Whines vibrated around his hardening dick, and the grey wizard could see desperate tears pooling in onyx eyes. His poor sub was so aroused it was near painful. Now rock hard again and balls deep in the potioneer's throat, the dom figured it was time to reward his sub. "So good for me baby. You deserve a reward. Come." 

Choking on a sob of relief and a throat full of cock, Severus' balls emptied out onto the floor and over the legs of his dom's chair. Harry would never not be aroused at how his sub could come on command and without touch. There was a great day in the first year of their marriage where he had tied the man down for hours and just talked to him. Heaping praises and loving adulations on him, but never touching bar the occasional reassuring stroke of a cheek, Harry had gotten him from limp to painfully hard and kept him there. By the end, the sub had been delirious with need and had come, wailing, at Harrys command. Severus was a bit older now and wasn't quite as hypersensitive to his praise kink anymore, but one of these days the grey wizard was going to repeat the experience to see if he could still get the man off like that. 

"That must feel so much better Beloved. So good for me. Now, you did interrupt my work and I'd like to finish it off before I indulge myself. Crawl under the desk, position one." At the younger man's command, the potioneer shakily got on to all fours, the tip of his cock hanging down and still dripping beads of come. Metal clinked together softly as the dark wizard started to crawl around the large desk, Harry following along behind, steering his chair, eye glued to the swaying rump and the large sapphire bouncing at the top of the crack. Every time one knee was drawn forward to take a step, the cheeks parted and the end of the plug became teasingly visible. Far too quickly, the potioneer was backing in under the desk, and then proceeded to kneel back on his feet, arse cradled in the curve of the calloused soles. Graceful hands rested palm up on spread thighs and a head of long dark hair was bowed forward and tilted to the side, baring the column of a pale throat. 

Wasting no time, the grey wizard sat in his chair and pushed it forward until his legs were all the way under his desk and crowding the kneeling sub between them. "We wouldn't want my cock to get cold while I finish this. Not after you went through all the effort of warming it up. Put it in your mouth Precious, hold it there and keep me warm. If you need to, you may rest your head on my hip." A contented sigh escaped the younger man as his shaft was surrounded by warmth down to the root, a large nose buried in the neatly groomed hair surrounding the base. Enjoying the feeling for a few moments, Harry then turned back to his interupted work.

Twenty minutes later the dom could feel his sub shift slightly to comfortably rest his head against his hip, never losing the depth of penetration but easing some of the strain from his neck. Another twenty minutes and Harry acknowledged that he hadn't made any real progress on his work in the last half hour and he just wasn't in one of his moods that could have Severus on his knees and warming his cock for hours on end.

"Good Beloved. Pull back. Perfect." Harry pushed his chair back, wincing slightly when the relatively cooler air hit his wet dick. "Come out and then stand." Once standing himself, the dom offered his hand for the older man to use as a hoist, his legs were quite unsteady and half asleep after their prolonged kneeling. Allowing a couple of minutes for the other wizard to stretch out the kinks and resume proper blood flow, the dom continued to instruct, "It's been a while since I've had you practice your forms. We'll do that first and then I'll open up that box of toys you brought me." 

A careful wave of his hand had the items on his desk were safely banished to one of the numerous tables in the office. Still guiding his sub with one hand grasped in his own, the technomancer directed the dark wizard to the end of his large desk. "Mount, and then position one. Very good." Harry praised as the ravenette easily climbed on top of the indicated piece of furniture and resumed the position he had been in under the desk. 

"Position two-alpha." Severus went to all fours, "Present." Curving his back down and raising his hips up, the potioneer emphasized his arse enticingly.

"Good Beloved. Position two-beta." The sub shifted and dropped down from his hands to his elbows. "Present." Lowering his shoulders and pulling his hips backwards, the dark wizard raised his arse further into the air. 

"Perfect baby. Position two-gamma." The dark wizard's chest hit the wood surface of the desk, nipple clamps clacking loudly. His face tilted to the side and his arms flat on the desk top, stretched down and underneath him with his hands clasped together below his raised hips and dangling shaft. "Present." Curving his back as deeply as possible and once again pulling his hips back, the older man raise his arse so high that the cushy cheeks started to part and offer glimpses of the pink rim wrapped around the cherry wood stopper of his hand carved plug. "Display." Hands unclasped to come out from underneath and then reached up and back, each appendage grabbing a handful of juicy globes and spreading his cheeks completely open in a vulgar display of his hole clenching rhythmically around the handle of his anal occupant.

"Very, very nice." Severus cried out when an open palm suddenly smacked down directly on top of the protrusion of the plug. A strangled grunt forced it's way out when the hand came down again, jerking the pointed bulb sitting in his guts to suddenly plunge deeper and rocket around, slamming into the soft spongy tissue of his prostate and scraping the textured surface of the plug along his walls. Three more smacks were delivered, a louder and louder cry sounding out each time. Harry could see the ring of muscle flex open and closed, trying valiantly to suck the plug deeper in futile greediness. "Release." 

Even though he was still gasping out little groans and quivering from the pleasure, the potioneer instantly relaxed the hard grip he had been using to stretch his arse open as wide as he could. After the second impact the sub's grip had turned harsh in his need to display his hole as much as possible, wanting to nearly tear his arse in two so he could feel the whole impact of the strike, rocking his hips up into the blow so the hits landed harder. Without pause or direction, the sub instantly folded his hands back in to the appropriate spot in order to resume position two-gamma. 

"So good for me Beloved. You're doing so well. Let's continue." Harry then continued to drill his Beloved through all of his trained positions. After the different position twos there was position three and it's variations, involving the different forms when the dark wizard was laying prone on his stomache. Then came position four and it's derivatives that directed the potioneer when he was on his back. Position five when he was on his side and etc. down through until the different position nines were performed. Calling out positions in random order, the grey wizard ran the older man through his various trained positions again. Finally calling out position four-delta, Harry readied the items in the polished wood box for use. 

Position four-delta had the sub on his back, arms stretched out over his head, and legs drawn up with his feet flat on the desk so his heels were brushing against his arse. A surge of magic had the wood of the desk warp and rise until it encircled pale wrists, binding them with soft polished wood, pinning them in place. Two straps from the box were pulled out and fastened so lean calves were tightly fastened to his thighs. The silver rings lining a once again fully erect dick glinted in the light and the little dangling sapphires swung as the cock gave involuntary twitches from arousal.

Harry completely removed his g-string but let the navy blue silk kimono continue to hang open around his frame, the golden koi seeming to swim across the cloth as it rippled from his movements. Leaning over his bound sub, the grey wizard took several hard kisses from a panting mouth, shoving his tongue in to plunder every nook and cranny of the orifice. As he assaulted the older man's lips, the dom's hands were busy, tugging at various chains, petting clammy flesh and repeatedly fondling the silver nipple clamps continuing to abuse the red nubs.

Pulling back, a thin stream of saliva still connecting their lips until distance broke the strand, Harry pulled the prepared toy kit closer to him. "Merlin you look beautiful, baby. So perfect for me. Be good for me My Sweet." 

"Yes, Sir! I'll be very good for you Sir! Please, please!" Gasped out the bound submissive. 

"Please what, Beloved? What do you need? Do you need me to touch you? Need me to play with your cock, your cute nipples, your slutty hole? Need me to use these toys you brought me, tease you until you're crying for release? For me to deny you your orgasm until I've wrung out every bit of pleasure I want from your body, and only let you come because I desire it? Because I desire you, my Beloved Sub?" Darkly rasping out the words, the younger man held the other wizards chin between his fingers and maintained eye contact with a hard, uncompromising gaze. 

"Yes! Yes Sir! Please, please, Dominant! Use me for your pleasure Sir!" Severus begged out, gaze equally locked onto his husband's. 

"Good, because I wasn't going to do otherwise." Harry removed an object from the box with one hand and reached out for the sub's rigid shaft with the other. The excess foreskin had pulled back from the tip but had been stopped from fully retracting by the adornments around the rod. Stopping for only a moment, the dom pinched and tugged the wrinkled sheathe before helping it slide down and pop just under the ridge of the head up and out of his way. Carefully, a thumb and a forefinger pinched the sensitive tissue so the little slit at the tip warped open and exposed the narrow tunnel leading down the centre of the shaft. With infinite precision and gentleness, Harry easily thread the hole with a thin metal rod and slowly worked it down the dark wizards urethra. A few drops of precome oozed out around the invader as it was forced through the full length of the cock. 

Chest heaving, mouth hanging open, Severus whined and moaned as the thin passage was opened up. Shrieking suddenly, the potioneer wailed as Harry knocked another thin metal rod against the protruding portion of the one fully inserted into the dark wizards length. Vibrations traveled through the thin piece of metal and radiated out through the sensitive penile tissue around it. Sobs started to fill the room as the entranced dom slowly fed more rods down the slit. 

After five rods had been inserted, the weeping slit stretched out and sucking at the intruders in a fashion the grey wizard labeled as adorable, the technomancer drew back, stroked his sub's hair, and then activated the primary enchantments. The potioneer screamed until his voice cracked, one of the rods had started to vibrate and the vibrations traveled through the other rods until all five were moving, rocking, and stimulating the sub's length from the inside out. It didn't last long, the vibrations were enchanted to activate randomly and last for three second bursts. Harry continued to pet the potions master soothingly, letting his sobs calm and his oversensitivity to die down. 

"Hmmmm. That's my good baby. My pretty little sub. You're doing so well." After a few more moments the dark wizards trembling had eased and his breath only hitched occasionally. Placing a soft kiss to shaking lips, the younger man worked his way down, tenderly kissing the flesh over the sub's heart, then both poor nipples. Another kiss above the innie belly button was followed by a kiss just below, two kisses up a bound thigh and then finally a last kiss on a slightly bruised knee. Thighs and stomache suddenly tightening, the dark wizard rode out another vibration with a few cries and moans. On the last half second of the programmed burst, the dom reached down and wiggled and pumped the plug inside the prone wizard, earning a yelp and an attempted buck of hips. 

A dark smile graced the green-eyed man's face and he spent the next several minutes twisting and manipulating the plug, truly starting to pump it in and out, the rim stretching open and closed as the width of its invader changed. Once he had gotten his fill, working the plug through three rounds of the vibration bursts, Harry lodged the plug so that the ring of muscle was wrapped around the widest part. A pulse of magic activated the preparation enchantments and the plug start to warm and hum, designed to stimulate the pucker into a soft state, before slowly starting to expand. Cries and moans and pleas spilled out of the potions master's lips as the knew sensations combined with a new round of vibrations. Letting the plug continue to expand and open up the dark wizards entrance, the technomancer watched in awe at the beautiful sight his sub made. 

Once the abused rim had been stretched out to the degree he wanted, wide and gaping, Harry halted the plugs enchantment and removed it completely. Primary enchantments were temporarily disabled and a secondary enchantment was triggered on the sounding rods, causing them to cap and lock themselves inside the shaft and prevented them from being able to cause any kind of injury from being moved around. This enchantment was designed so that a person could safely walk and move around with the rods buried inside the erection. 

Releasing the straps and spelling the wood trapping the sub's wrists back to normal, the younger wizard helped the potioneer up into a sitting position. Massaging the appendages, the dom made sure that there was no injury from the restraints, and that some of the soreness had been rubbed away. Severus' legs were swung over the edge of the desk and Harry stepped between them. The sub rocked forward so he could bury his face in the dom's chest and cry out some of the over stimulation. Wrapping his arms around the trembling man, the technomancer held His Love close, knowing that his sub needed this time to calm down enough to continue.

"Green Sir." Was whispered several minutes after all trembling had ceased and breaths had calmed. 

Pulling back, the dom cradled the seated wizards face and placed a small kiss to his forehead. "Good Beloved. Now, I believe you came here today to dance for me. You're going to dance some more for me baby." Summoning an armless chair from across the room, the grey wizard sat down and pulled his lover onto his lap. A tap of a finger had the dark wizard moaning and tensing as the primary enchantments were reactivated. 

Music played as a spell hit the M-computer sitting safely on the table in the corner. With gentle rocks of his hips Severus began his lap dance. It wasn't his most skilled or graceful dance, filled with stuttering stops and choked moans, hands braced on broad shoulders as the quivering figure rode out another burst from the sounding rods. A couple times the sub's cock had been rubbing against the dom's when the vibrations started, causing the younger man to curse and yank the dark wizards hips close and grind their pelvises together. 

As the music flowed into another song, Severus turned himself around so he could grind his arse down on his dominant's cock, use the man's obsession and tempt him into shagging his hole raw. Harry was very tempted. Even though quite a bit of time had passed since the plug had been removed, the flushed rim was still stretched wide and gaping obscenely, flexing in an attempt to close. 

"Fuck it." Harry pushed the older man up off his lap and directed him back towards the desk with a smack on a wobbling cheek. "Over the desk Beloved, legs wide. Display." Harry removed the last item from the wooden toy box. It was a dildo, the same size and length of the younger wizards cock, only it had ridges and bumps that textured the surface. Looking at his beautiful sub, bent over his desk, arse in the air hands pulling his fat arse cheeks wide, his slutty hole gaping open, Harry thanked Merlin that he managed to somehow trick this man into marrying him cause there was no way he could have gotten something this perfect honestly. Liberally coating the dildo and his own cock with some summoned lube, followed by dripping some directly over the potioneer's fluttering entrance, the grey wizard watched the older man shudder through another round of the enchantment. 

Switching on the spell work, the technomancer placed the dildo at the wide entrance and pushed it in. Instantly, the faux phallus was pumping in and out of the loose hole, slopping slick in and out with a lude squelch. Watching and listening, Harry witnessed his Beloved get pounded by the toy, screaming and crying as the textured surface rubbed over the sensitive walls of his arse hole and the sounding rods stimulated his cock by rubbing and vibrating along the sensitive walls of his urethra. Unable to contain himself any longer, the dom worked his cock in alongside the pistoning toy, groaning as the rim stretched tight around him and the bumps and ridges of the dildo rolled up and down across the underside of his shaft. 

"Fuck yes. Fuck you feel good Beloved. Your slutty hole always takes me so well, and now it's like it's taking two of me." Pounding in and out, the grey wizard worked his sub's arse over good and proper, breath hitching when his balls rocked into the base of the pumping toy. The secondary enchantment of the sounding rods also had a No-go spell worked into it, actually as a safety feature, meaning that Severus couldn't ejaculate, though he could still orgasm. The shrill scream that the dark wizard released signalled a dry climax, his wet channel drawing tight and spasming around the younger man's cock, crushing it against the faux phallus, causing Harry to curse profusely. 

Still swearing darkly, the dom grabbed ahold of a shaking thigh and drew it up until it was hooked up and over the edge of the desk. This opened up the potioneer's pelvis and changed the angle of penetration, allowing Harry to thrust his cock in deeper. Severus' head flopped on the desk, drool pooling out of his lax mouth to puddle under his cheek and get smeared across the desk, insensate with pleasure. Knowing he was getting close to release, the grey wizard made sure that the ravenette's elevated leg was securely hooked over his elbow, then reached down to draw the other leg up to hook over his other elbow. Tightening his abs, Harry straightened and stepped away from the desk. 

Suspended in the air, completely reliant on the strong hold of his dom, Severus' mind blanked out from pleasure. Powerful hips were launching him into the air, gravity and muscled arms working to slam him back down on the hard cock and pistoning toy. Sometimes the sub would get slammed down so hard, so fast that the dildo would completely disappear inside him, launched deep into his guts. Harry's pace somehow picked up in strength and speed and the dark wizard could only sob and wail incoherently as his stretched out rim turned bright red from swelling and friction, his insides getting pummeled soft and sore.

Suddenly and without warning, Harry activated the tertiary enchantment which bound the sounding rods together in a single unit, and then immediately canceled the secondary enchantments. Severus went suddenly silent, his lungs seized and his mouth open in a silent scream, the force of his orgasm was so great that the rush of come had enough power to shoot the lightweight metal rods out of his entire length and onto the floor, the older man blacking out as a result. Another flicker of magic and the dildo ceased moving, where it then slid out of the passage with a vulgar slurp and hit the floor with a wet splatter. Bucking up harder and deeper, Harry worked up into his sub's slutty hole. Through the internal spasming of his orgasm, the potions master's channel tried to lock down on the shaft plundering its depths. The hole and passage had been worked open so loose and sloppy that Harry could barely feel the fluttering as it tried to grip him, and the rim was gaping so wide it felt as if it was trying to swallow his ball sack too when the cock was shoved all the way inside. Delirious with how hot that made him, the grey wizard only lasted a few more thrusts before he released deep inside his sub's guts. 

Moving carefully, Harry bent the older man back over the desk and draped himself on top of the unconscious form. His quickly softening cock was still slopping inside, but that wouldn't last long as it's hidey hole had gotten too loose to hold it in. This position allowed him to enjoy the heat around his deflating shaft a little longer. 

Pulling out with a regretful sigh, the green-eyed man stepped back to observe lube and his come drip out of the wide entrance winking at him. Moving his lap dance chair, the technomancer sat back down on it and shuffled close behind the limp form. Fondling and rolling the fat globes of arse, grabbing the rim with both hands and stretching it open to look inside the dark tunnel that went directly to the potioneers core, Harry played with the older man's arse for quite a while, losing track of time. 

Finally, Harry smacked his husbands rump softly and withdrew his attentions. A judicious use of magic had the room and the sleeping man cleaned and back in order. Banishing the forgotten jar of come to Severus' lab, the dominant smirked and scooped up his husband bridal style, swirled out the door in a fluttering of silk, and carried His Love to their rooms. Harry would be lucky if he got food into the man tonight before he passed back out. Whatever plans the dark wizard had for his unorthodox and illicitly aquired potion ingredient would have to wait until tomorrow. Harry was sure that he would greatly enjoy whatever potion Severus was making that required his jizz as an ingredient. He was content to wait until all was revealed, because it would be, sooner or later.


End file.
